Star Players
by cb2119
Summary: All star players have a weakness that they do not want to share with anyone. But what if Jace's weakness is not a something, but a someone? AU/AH OOC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I am not sure what to do with my other story cause I was kinda writing it without a story line and I thought that you guys might have gotten a tiny weeny bit annoyed at me (it's a lie I know… A LOT annoyed) so I decided to make another story. This time it will only be me writing the story (Courtney) without Bella. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

Walking through the hallways of any new school was always daunting, but this was especially. My older brother Jonathan Morgenstern was the star AFL player and was, of course, the most popular guy in school, along with his cocky and arrogant best friend, Jace Herondale.

Jonathan is two years ahead of me and as he is in year 12 and I am in year 10 but that does not mean that we aren't close. He has always been there for me from the beginning until now.

I used to go to a really shitty school before I came to Idris High and that was because I used to live with my father. You see, my father wasn't the nicest of all fathers. In fact, he was probably one of the worst people I knew but due to the fact that he is now dead, he is not the worst person in my life. My father used to always leave me at home by myself even from a very young age. My brother has always been with my mum but I don't understand why she didn't take me. She knew what my father did to me but she never did a thing about it. Now, I'm not saying that I hate her, I just don't understand why she would leave me with the father that I had.

He would leave me home alone to go out drinking with his mates at the local pub and end up coming home so drunk that he would sleep until the late afternoon the next day and do the same thing all over again. I have had to do things for myself for a very long time and I like it that I am independent. It gives and edge to me that not a lot of teenage girls have. There are the girls that would have their parents so tightly wrapped around their little finger that if they told their parents to go jump of a cliff, they would. I have taken karate lessons to defend my self from my dad as he would often come home from his nightly binge drinking and take it out on me and say that I was the reason he was so drunk.

There was usual only me awake in the mornings so I got used to the routine of getting myself ready to go to school. I would walk to school with my best friend Simon as he was my next door neighbour and we went to the same primary school. I was almost always over at his house because my dad never knew what I was doing.

I have never told anyone about what my dad does because I am afraid that he will hear it from someone and lash out at me because he will know I was the one who had said it in the first place. This is why I'm glad that he is no longer here.

I made my way to the front office where I would get my timetable for my classes this year. Opening the door, I saw that there were other students lining up to get their timetables as well, most likely being new students themselves. Waiting in the back of the line was a smallish boy with dark black hair who looked around the age of 11. He was fidgeting with his jumper as I walked up to him.

"Hi." I said, startling the boy. He turned around and I saw that he had grey eyes, covered by big glasses, that appeared to look like a storm on the horizon.

"Hi," He replied with a mousy voice that told me his voice was only just beginning break. This made me think that he was not 11 at all but more like the age of 13. "Who are you?"

"I'm Clary. What's your name?"

"Max Lightwood," he replied with a small smile. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah I am actually. My brother, Jonathan Morgenstern goes here but I only just transferred here today. Do you know him?" I looked at his small face and thought I saw someone I knew in his features but decided not to overlook it too much.

"I do. He is on the same football team as my brother, Alec and my sister does cheerleading for his team as well." _Oh. That's how I recognise him. Jon is friends with his brother Alec!_

By this time the kid - Max - had his attention fully on me and didn't notice that there was a ball of paper coming in his direction. I quickly stuck my hand out to grab it before it hit him in the head. Whilst Max stared at me in disbelief, I stared in the direction that the paper came from.

It came from the direction of a pale guy who was flanked both sides by two girls. On one side, a bleach blonde girl was wearing a very short skirt that came just below her crotch and a mid-riff top that showed her pierced belly button, by which the colour matched with her sky high heels. The brunette girl on the other side was wearing a tight red mini dress which just covered her bum and barely covered any of her top half with shoes to match the dress.

_Here we go, _I thought.

* * *

**There you go guys! Please comment what you think of the story because I really want to continue this story but not sure if I should :/ if people aren't going to read it then there is no point in even writing it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was in the writing mood so I decided to write two chapters in two days! But don't expect this often cuz I am in year 10 and it is a bit hectic to say the least! And if any of you didn't know AFL is Australian Football League. It has nothing to do with American football (; if you don't understand anything then PM me (:**

**Clary's POV**

There are always those people that ruled the school and I just came face to face with those people. They were not the nicest people to look at from my perspective but nobody cares because they are usually rich and everyone wanted to be their friend whether they were ugly or mean, nice or pretty.

They all started walking towards with the girls attached to the guy by the hips. Up close, I could see that the girls wore caked on makeup and that they had mascara smudged under their eyes and their lips were very pouty.

"Wow!" The girl on the left said, "What great reflexes you have!" I was surprised by the tone that she was using. She actually sounded generally interested but I knew that this type of personality was few and far between with what looked to be a popular girl.

"Thanks." I replied, hesitantly. "I've been doing-" I was cut off short as I was shoved forward by someone behind me. I stumbled forward into the guy with the two girls in front of me and that was the worst thing that could have happened. I felt hands on my shoulders and he shoved me back into the person that shoved me there in the first place.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Asked a feminine voice from behind me. Turning around I saw that it was Isabelle Lightwood, Alec's sister that shoved me forward. When she saw my face she pulled me in for a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?"

"Pretty good." I said to her sweater which was smushing my cheek against her breast. She pulled me back so that she was look at my face. As she was looking at my face I was looking behind her at a guy with perfect physique and pale blond hair that reflected the sun. "Who's that?" I whisper to Izzy.

"Oh. That's Meliorn. Don't even bother talking to him. He's a total ass."

"How come he is so hot yet he has such a weird name?" I questioned her. She looked behind me and made her mouth into an 'o' as she realised who I meant. She just gave me a wink and made sure that Meliorn was gone by the time I got my timetable and walked to the _mysterious guy. _

"Sorry about before. I was rushing to get here and I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Sebastian by the way." He held out my hand for me to shake and I took it, shaking it firmly.

"Clary. Do you know where the classroom for history is?"

"Yeah. I have that next actually but you'll have to go to your locker first so that you can put all your books away." He said with a smile. I told him my locker number and he directed me to my new locker. I used to have a key lock but Idris High has combination locks so I had to get used to unlocking it with my new code and the hardest part was trying to remember it. _8-27-11, _I chanted in my head to allow me to remember it. Once I put all my books in my locker, Sebastian and I made our way to our history class.

Walking into the class late was awkward. My history teacher, Mr Aldertree excused us for being late and told me to take a seat next to Isabelle which was a relief with Sebastian on my left. Almost halfway through the lesson the door opened again and another blonde walked through the door but this time it was obviously not Sebastian. This blonde was certainly not pale in any way, shape or form. He was golden and, dare I say it, beautiful. I knew who this was. My brother always talked about him all the time about how their team would be down by a point and they both would work together as a team by themselves to get that one goal that would allow them to win.

This guy was him. Jace Herondale.

**Another chapter done (: Not sure when the next one is gonna be up but hopefully soon!**

**~cb2119**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary's POV**

Jace. How do I begin to describe him?

Jerk. Asshat. Egotistical. There's a lot more words I could use to describe him but they are a too rude to say. My brother is almost always at his house and sometimes does he come over to our house but those times are enough to determine what he is.

He just walks casually into the classroom without even saying why he was late but apparently the teacher was to intrigued in what he was writing on the board that he didn't even notice that Jace had walked into the classroom. He decided to sit directly behind me and poked me in the back almost immediately.

"Psst, Red." I ignored him for the first five minuted but damn, he was persistent. I ended up giving in after 10 minutes.

"What?!" I whisper-yelled.

"Hi." Ugh. He was such an idiot. I just turned around but not before I saw the smirk on his face. Sitting there for the next 30 minutes with him prodding me in the back was torture. Once the bell rang, I gathered my books and walked out of class quicker than usual and finally got away from Jace. I basically avoided him the whole day and that lasted until lunchtime. I was walking to my locker to grab my lunch from my bag when he Jace came walking up to me with a smirk on his face as usual.

"Sup, Red."

"What do you want Herondale?" I asked him with a stare as I shut my locker and began to walk away from him but he followed me, much to my displeasure, to where Izzy was sitting. He was staying as close to me as possible and even put his arm around my shoulder which I shrugged off almost immediately but he did not seem fazed by it.

"I just wanted to say hi to my best friend's sister. Is that now against the law? Didn't think so." He said as he saw me roll my eyes. We walked through the doors that would lead us outside and I walked faster so I would be able to sit next to Izzy rather than my brother. But Jace knew what I was thinking and ran towards the seat next to Izzy before I could get there. I gave him a death glare and went and sat next to my brother.

"Hey sis." Jon said. "How are you?" And he gave me a big kiss on the cheek in front of everyone. I look at him in disgust and make a show of wiping the slobber of my cheek. I then proceeded to wipe is on his arm making him playfully hit me. He laughed and went back to talking to the others. The table was quite snug with us all on there. Jace, Isabelle and Sebastian were on one side and Jonathan, Alec and I were on the other side.

"So, what are you guys up to on the weekend?" Izzy asks everyone. There was a chorus of 'not much' and 'nothing'. "Well then I guess we are going to be having a sleepover!" Everyone looked at Izzy like they weren't that enthusiastic but when she mentioned that it would be at their place everyone perked up. You see, the Lightwood family are rich. They live in a mansion about twenty minutes drive from the school and it is basically the largest house in the town. I turned my attention to Jon and he nodded at me.

Looks like we were going to my first high school sleepover!

* * *

**Comment what you think is going to happen in the next chapter and I may even use some of your ideas :) I will give credit! Oh and I forgot to give credit to Cassandra Clare for all of these amazing characters!**

**~cb2119**


	4. Chapter 4

**Isabelle's POV**

Waiting for everyone to arrive at my house was beginning to get boring. It was 4:49pm and everyone was supposed to be arriving at 5. Wasn't there always one person that came earlier than everyone else? Ugh. I walked around the house aimlessly until I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" I yelled. I ran towards the door to find Clary and a nerdy looking kid standing next to her with his mouth agape and his eyes wide behind his glasses. "Hey Clare, and—?"

"Izzy, this is Simon. Best friends since we were in primary school. Simon, this is Isabelle." He reached out to take my hand but I pull him in for a hug instead.

"I go by Izzy. Nice to meet you! Now come inside and get ready. The party is gonna be in the ballroom so just chuck your stuff in there. And by the way, it's down the hall and the last door on your left." I pointed in the direction of the ballroom. "I just need to start cooking some brownies!" I walk to the kitchen and grab the brownie mix out of the cupboard and go to put it on the bench when Clary tries to grab it out of my hands.

"Here let me help." She said but then thought better of it. "Actually just let me make the brownies." I look at her and realise that she is right so I hand the brownie packet over to her and let her get started.

"Did you—" I start to say but was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. "Simon can you grab that for me? I am going to get some tips off of Clary to help me cook." Simon reluctantly gets off his seat behind the bench and heads towards the front door.

"Wow Izzy. Is this a new boy toy? Hardly your type don't you think?" I hear Jace call out. I just roll my eyes as he comes through the kitchen doorway. I see Simon come in after Jace, with his head down although I could still see him blushing, with Alec and Sebastian behind him. "Just chuck your stuff in the ballroom." I say to Jace and Sebastian. They head towards the ballroom and I see Jace trip on Sebastian's foot.

"Damn you Verlac." Exclaims Jace, while Sebastian chuckled. Everyone in the kitchen was laughing as well.

After Clary finished making the brownies and everyone had put their things in the right places in the dining room, we sat in the dining room and decided to play a few games.

"What about Spin the Bottle?" I suggest, knowing that it was one of the oldest party game shut was always the most fun, especially in high school. Everyone nodded and the game began. I grabbed a beer bottle from the bar fridge and emptied it in the sink before sitting back down with the group. I spun the bottle first and it landed on Sebastian.

**Sebastian's POV**

God. Why did it always have to land on me first.

"Seb, truth or dare?" Izzy asked.

"Dare, obviously." I said, slightly regretting my choice knowing what kind of dares Izzy has given me in the past.

"I dare you too… jump into the pool with your clothes on and then go to the kitchen, grab some flour and we get to throw it on you!" I wasn't going to back out of this dare so I ran out of the back door and jumped in the pool. Everyone was waiting for me in the ballroom so I grabbed the flour but instead of letting them throw it on me, I decided that I would ambush them.

**Jace's POV**

Waiting for Sebastian to walk through the door was getting boring so I decided to grab some flour before he had gotten out of the pool and stick it in a bucket on top of the door so that he wasn't expecting it. I got the others to help me put the bucket in place and make sure it wouldn't fall off if we weren't holding it.

We all sat down in our original position _**(A/N the positions are Jace, Clary, Simon, Izzy, Sebatstian and Alec - btw the positions are going clockwise) **_and waited for Seb to walk through the door.

**Sebastian's POV**

I could hear laughing and giggling coming from the other side. _Great. They aren't paying attention to me._

I walked through the door ready to throw the flour at them but my vision was clouded by a powdery substance that stuck to my clothes. The others burst into laughter as I was saturated in flour.

"Oh—my—God!" laughed Clary, trying to catch her breath. I wiped the flour from my eyes and gave them all an evil glare.

"You guys are so gonna pay for that." I say while trying to hold in my laughter knowing how ridiculous I looked. I went and sat back down and immediately gave Jace a hug. "I love you sooooo much Herondale!" I exclaimed as I squeezed him even harder as he tried to push me off. I eventually let go but not before making sure that Jace's shirt was white.

"Dude! Come on! I just got his new shirt. But I guess I will just have to go without it." He smirked.

**Clary's POV **

As soon as Jace said those words I thought _what a jerk _but I was about to eat those words.

As he lifted his shirt, you could see his abs and the golden skin that was too die for. His muscles flexed as he brought the piece of fabric over his head and tossed it near his bag of clothes.

"I know I'm gorgeous but there really is no need for the staring, Red." I realised I had been staring too long when Jace said that. I averted my eyes so that I was looking down at the bottle but not before I caught the smirk on his face as he saw me blush. I cleared my throat to get rid of the awkwardness in the air.

"Who's next?" I reached for the bottle and spun it and it landed on Alec.

**Alec's POV**

_Oh God, here we go_ I thought

"Alec, I dare you to call up the pizza delivery man that is hell sparkly and ask for a pizza that has a little bit of love and glitter mixed into it and also ask him to deliver it personally." I gulped at the dare but went ahead with it anyway. I reached for my mobile and dialled the number for the pizza delivery service.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? There is going to be a continuation of this chapter so you get to see what happens with the rest of the guys and what their dares are. ANY IDEAS FOR DARES? PM ME! PLEASE!**

**~cb2119**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry that this is soooooo late! I have had so much schoolwork to do and I have writers block :( I will try my hardest to get the next chapter to you ASAP. I hate writers block :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alec's POV**

I waited for the phone to be picked up, knowing that everyone was watching me anxiously.

"Hello! Magnus speaking. What would you like to order?" He asked, cheerfully.

"I would like a pizza with a little umm… love and glitter." I could hear him scribbling down my order. "And ham, cheese and bacon." I added so at least we could still eat it. "O-oh and make it a large." I stuttered into the phone as I looked at my friends.

"That will be $12.95. Will that be delivery?" I reply with a yes. "It'll be ready in about 30 minutes including the delivery time. And I'll be delivering it. Bye!" I hang up and the others are laughing because they heard the conversation as I had the phone on loudspeaker.

"Alright." Laughed Izzy. "Let's see who's next." She spins the bottle and it lands on Jace.

**Jace's POV**

"Dare." I say straight away, not wanting to sound like a pussy. Since it was Alec's turn last time, he decided on the dare.

"Kiss the person on your left." I gave him the death glare and he smirked at me. I looked at Clary and she had a blush on her face. She looked up at me and I leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered closed and I felt like I was on fire. She pulled back suddenly and looked down at her fingers and started playing with the hem of her t-shirt. She must have felt it too or she caught sight of her brother staring daggers at me. I gave Jon a smirk.

"No need to get too into it, Herondale." Jonathan said, with a slight edge to his voice. I didn't bother answering him so I just spun the bottle whilst still smirking.

**Clary's POV**

I. Just. Kissed. Jace. Herondale. Regardless that it was because of a dare, that was my first real kiss! Why did it have to be in a game of truth or dare? I've always dreamed of having my first kiss in a romantic scenario, I mean what girl doesn't want that? But that was totally ruined due to the fact that I decided to play truth or dare with my friends. I don't think I've told anyone this but I do kind of have a little itty-bitty crush on Jace.

It started when he was trying to get this girl jealous. She was this blonde bimbo that was flaunting her body everywhere she went. He said to me that if I made her jealous enough that she would go out with him, he would do whatever I wanted him to do for the next month. I thought that was pretty fair but a strange request at the same time but I agreed anyway. He said to me that I had to pretend to be his girlfriend so we did 'coupley' things like holding hands and whispering into each other's ear and it actually worked. But this was to my disadvantage because I actually started to get feelings for Jace. Obviously he didn't notice any of these feelings I had developed for him because I kept them we hidden away from everyone, especially him.

Jace really got into the relationship thing. We would hang around almost everyday after school, most likely in the same place that the girl was so he could be seen with me, he would always hold my hand in public and when the girl walked past, (I never actually got her name) he would pretend to whisper in my eat but he was actually telling me what to do so we could make her jealous.

The fake relationship went on for a few weeks before the girl finally got jealous and started to hang around Jace more. They eventually started dating but that didn't last very long because Jace found out that she was cheating on him. To be honest, I couldn't care less if she wasn't going out with Jace because that gave me a little more hope that I could be with him but in reality that wasn't going to happen because I wasn't his 'type'. Jace usually goes for girls with good bodies and are very appealing to the eye. I do not fit into that category at all as I am flat chested and have red hair.

That's what I never understood when he asked me to be in a fake relationship with him. Why me out of all people to be his fake girlfriend? How would _I _make people jealous? But the idea seemed to work because Jace got what he wanted. He always got what he wanted.

We ended up finishing our game of truth or dare due to the fact that Jonathan didn't want me to kiss anyone else for which I am grateful. One kiss was enough for tonight. As everyone was getting up to leave, we heard the doorbell ring. We all looked at Alec whose face was bright red and was already making his way swiftly to the front door as if trying to hide his face.

* * *

**Was it worth the wait? I really hope so considering I have writers block. Ugh. But please R&R!**

**~ cb2119**


End file.
